Alison and her parents
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Alison and her dad'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison and her parents**

 **2 weeks ago, Alison Dilaurentis had sex with her father.**

Today she plan to get erotic with both her parents.

Yes, she is bisexual.

"Mom, you said that you wanted to join if dad and I have sex again." says Alison.

"I did say that, yeah." says Jessica.

"Wanna do that now?" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Sure, sweetie." says Jessica.

Alison and Jessica walk to the living room where Kenneth is sleeping on the couch.

"No sleeping when ladies are feelin' sexual." says Jessica as she roll up her skirt, revealing that she wear no panties and then she unzip Kenneth's jeans and grab his dick.

"Jessica, please. I was sleeping. I'm tired, damn it." says Kenneth, slightly angry.

"Dad, play with mommy and me." says Alison as she takes off her sweatpants. She wear no panties.

"Girl, you and your mother need to see that I'm not in the mood for sex right now." says Kenneth.

"I'm gonna make you horny, dad." says Alison in her best slut-voice as she starts to rub her own clit.

Jessica jerk Kenneth's dick harder. The combo of that and seeing Alison masturbate, makes Kenneth horny.

"See? Your dick is hard. Not so tired anymore, are ya?" says Jessica in a very sexy slutty tone.

"Alright, you're right. Girls, let's get started." says Kenneth.

"Baby, take a seat on your daddy's big dick." says Jessica.

"Mom, can I really go first on him? He's your guy, not mine." says Alison.

"I don't mind to share my man's dick with you here today." says Jessica.

Alison smile in joy and takes a seat on her father's dick that easy slide up into her pussy.

"Ride, ride, ride a schlong. Ride it all the way." says Alison in a singing tone as she starts to slowly ride her father's stiff dick.

"Alison, you sure are my daughter. Your boobs are sexy." says Jessica as she gently rub Alison's boobs.

"Fuckin' thanks, mom!" moans Alison.

"You're welcome." says Jessica.

"Faster, girl..." moans Kenneth.

Alison ride faster.

"Awww! Dad, your dick is so strong. It stretches my lil' pussy." moans a happy and very horny Alison in a sexy erotic voice.

"Your pussy is soft and wet." moans Kenneth.

"Yay!" says Alison with a cute smile.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Kenneth.

"Does our daughter have a wonderful pussy?" says Jessica as she give Kenneth a sexy kiss.

"She sure does." says Kenneth.

"Good." says Jessica as she starts to finger-fuck herself.

Alison gives her mom a kiss.

"Ride hard, sexy kid." says Kenneth.

"Yes, daddy!" moans Alison, riding harder.

"You obviously love to ride your daddy's dick." says Jessica.

"I do. His dick is so sexy." moans Alison.

"I'm glad you think so." says Kenneth.

15 minutes later.

"Alison, get off my man's dick 'cause now it's my turn." says Jessica.

"Okay. mommy." says Alison as she jump off Kenneth's dick.

Jessica bend forward over a chair.

Kenneth slide his dick into his wife's pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

Jessica lick Alison's pussy while being fucked by Kenneth.

"Mmm, mommy!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit, Jessica! You're a slut." moans Kenneth.

"Yes and you love that." moans Jessica.

"Yeah." says Kenneth.

"Mom, lick harder, please..." says Alison.

Jessica lick harder.

"Awww! Sooo sexy!" moans Alison.

"Jessica, Alison, you are both very sexy!" moans Kenneth.

"Thanks!" moans both Alison and Jessica.

"Yeah, holy shit." moans Kenneth.

"Dad, you're so sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, kid." says Kenneth.

"Ali, not kid, please." says Alison, all slutty.

"Okay, Ali." moans Kenneth.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Kenneth in a deep manly tone as he cum in Jessica's pussy.

"Holy shit...sooo nice!" moans Jessica as she get an orgasm.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Alison as she also get an orgasm.

"Ali, did you enjoy having sex with you mommy and daddy?" says Jessica.

"Yes, mommy! This was so much fun and very sexy." says a happy Alison.

"Good, girl." says Jessica as she give Alison a sexy kiss.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
